1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to adapters for mounting brackets such as mudflap brackets to a vehicle frame. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a mudflap bracket adapter that accommodates mudflap brackets with different spaced holes. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a mudflap bracket adapter that uses a single vehicle frame mounting hole where a conventional two-hole mount is either unavailable or undesirable. In yet another of its aspects, the invention relates to a mudflap bracket adapter that mounts a mudflap for adjustment with respect to the vehicle frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mudflap brackets are mounted to a vehicle frame with a pair of threaded bolts or studs through a complementary pair of apertures provided in the frame. It is a common occurrence, however, for these apertures to be obstructed, or not available in the location desired by the installer. The installer must drill holes in the frame at the appropriate location, or find a way around the obstruction. Various adapting mounts are known, though these are generally of a single-position or non-adjustable nature.
The invention relates to a universal mudflap bracket mount for mounting a mudflap bracket to a vehicle frame. The bracket mount comprises a frame-mounting block and a bracket-mounting plate. The frame-mounting block has two opposing faces and a frame-mounting opening transverse to the surfaces.
The bracket-mounting plate preferably has parallel opposing faces. At least one of the block faces is spaced inwardly from one of the plate faces to accommodate a bolt head between the face plate and a vehicle frame when the mounting block is mounted to a vehicle frame. The bracket-mounting plate also includes mudflap fastener openings for receiving two fasteners of a mudflap bracket. At least one of the mudflap fastener openings is arcuate in shape for adjustment of the angular position of the bracket mount with respect to the mudflap bracket. To this end, the arcuate opening has a radius of curvature with a center in another of the mudflap fastener openings.
In one embodiment, the bracket mount also includes a retainer for selectively retaining the bracket mount in a selected orientation with respect to the vehicle frame about an axis passing through the frame-mounting opening.
In another embodiment, the retainer comprises at least one threaded opening in one of the bracket-mounting plate and the frame-mounting block and a setscrew threaded into the threaded opening.
In still another embodiment, the retainer comprises a pair of threaded openings in one of the bracket-mounting plate and the frame mounting block and setscrews threaded into the threaded openings.